Morning Kisses
by thiefqueeen
Summary: Regina tries her best to wake Robin, to tell him some good news about their already growing family.


**This story came from our latest episode. They were so cute I had to write this. It's a future fic relating to the growing relationship between Regina and Robin. I hope you enjoy this. ;)**

_About: Regina tries her best to wake up Robin to tell him some good news about their already growing family._

* * *

She loved watching him sleep, actually adored it because her love for him grew within each and every day. He made her feel whole again, just by being by her side, and being her soulmate.

She smiled warmly at the man beside her, trying not to wake him with the sound of her heart beating ecstatically in her chest. Her eyes began watering slightly, feeling happier than she has ever felt before.

She closed them slightly, taking in a deep, shaky breath, and exhaling slowly. She was terrified, but happy.

She had done it. She allowed love in, and now what? What was to happen to her now that she allowed herself to embrace love so openly? Did it matter was to come? Was it better to live in the moment instead of being scared of the past?

She took another sharp breath, snuggling closer to him, feeling his arms tightening around her waist. She was happy in his arms and nothing could ever change that. Nothing at all.

She moved slightly, kissing his cheek lovingly, trying to ease her mind of the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach which made her restless. She had to tell him, she was too anxious to wait any longer.

She opened her eyes again, this time glancing up to see if he'd woken at all. Smiling at his sleeping form, she brushed her nose against his in effort to wake him up.

"Robin?" She called his name softly.

His eyes fluttered a little bit as he kissed her softly on the head in response.

She frowned with disappointment. "Wake up please." she cursed herself for wanting to wake him so badly, but she couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Hmmmm?" He muttered softly, burying his face deeper into the pillow. Clearly he didn't want to woken up.

She laughed softly to herself, kissing his nose, cheek and lips sweetly, in one last effort to wake the outlaw.

"What are you doing Regina." He smiled, opening one eye to catch the mischievous queen trying her best to wake the man she loved.

She found herself smiling wickedly, practically grinning from ear to ear with increasing satisfaction. Now that she woke him, she had to tell him. She buried her face in the the pillow, waiting for him to fully awake.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, bringing his lips to capture hers sweetly in a morning kiss.

She responded with a laugh, closing her eyes to calm her nerves. "Good morning."

The outlaw glanced over her shoulder and whined. "Regina! It's seven o'clock on a Saturday morning.. why did you wake me up this early?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed.

Her smile faded, along with her playfulness, slightly.

"I have to tell you something, important." She said with a small voice, making her look too adorable for words. She was forgiven.

"And you couldn't wait to tell me later?" He was being playful, she knew that, she could literally see it in his eyes.

She beamed. "I couldn't."

His smile grew, so did his love for her. "What did you do?"

Suddenly, she felt shy, nervous and knowing Robin, he caught it instantly.

His curiosity widened. "Is there something wrong?" He asked with concern.

Tears prickled in her eyes, the wave of emotions swirled around her like a fish in a bowl. "No," Finding her bravery, she said it. "I'm pregnant."

He was quiet, which terrified her greatly. She cast her eyes away from his shyly, avoiding him completely. She was happy but terrified.

He watched her slowly, knowing that she was scared almost completely. Before she could build her walls up, Robin moved closer to her, allowing her to know that he was right there beside her, like he always was. Kissing her head, Robin cupped her cheek affectionately and wiped her tears away.

Their eyes met with a gaze so gentle, loving and full of promises that she knew they were going to be okay.

Grinning widely from ear to ear he asked quietly. "You're pregnant?"

She felt her heart soar with adoration, and recaptured affection. "Yes."

"I love you." He said happily. That's all he needed to say.

She beamed. "I love you too." she said happily against his soft and loving kisses.


End file.
